Our Fears Answered
by Dragonfire Alchemist
Summary: Question-and-answer fanfiction where you can ask any of the Corpse Party characters any and all of your burning questions! Rated for swearing and (obviously) mentions of gore, death, etc.
1. Intro

Welcome, everyone, to my Q-and-A fanfiction for Corpse Party!

You can basically ask the characters questions, give them comments… Really anything. And I'll do my best to keep everyone in-character, as well.

Although my forte is the Corpse Party: Blood-Covered game, I can also answer questions for the anime or manga… Though I'll likely have to do a lot of research for those questions (I'll do it, though, and I'll try my hardest on every question!).

Yes, you can ask ANYONE from Corpse Party a question. Heck, you can even ask Yui-sensei's cat a question if you want.

So go ahead and ask away! I shall update the first chapter soon… As long as I get enough reviews to kick-start this thing into motion.

Thank you, and have fun coming up with any questions you like!

_~Dfire_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the first question session of Our Fears Answered, everyone! I don't have much to say, other than the…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Corpse Party, Yuka would've peed in the dang bucket. What the heck, Team Grisgris. The heck. Got my hopes up for nothing.**

* * *

**First up is Guest!**

**I have a question for Ayumi, why do you always bitch at Yoshiki for trying to be nice?**

**Still my fav**

Ayumi: *frowns slightly* I don't try to, it's just… I'm… I'm just really scared. I might like horror stories and things like that, but I can't even handle one of those cheesy haunted house things without getting at least a little nervous… And he can just be so blunt and rude…

**Next up is ArriKenSen!**

**Everyone except Yoshiki: what would you do if Yoshiki becomes possessed and there's no way out for him?**

Satoshi: *looks away* I wouldn't be happy. I'd do the best I could to make sure that he could escape with us, no matter what… God, nobody deserves to be left alone to suffer in that accursed place…

Naomi: I agree with Mochida-kun. I… Understand how that feels. He would be alone, and even though he's brave, I can't help but think that he'd be scared…

Mayu: Of course we would find a way to help him! Even if we had to chant for him at the reverse Sachiko charm, we would get him out somehow (I mean… Well… _They _would find a way to help him… I'm not much use in my current condition…) *sniffles and rubs at eyes*

Morishige: Kishinuma is a good friend. It would sadden me if he couldn't make it out alive. *slings arm over Mayu's shoulder comfortingly* Hey, it's fine. You don't need to cry, Suzumoto-san.

Mayu: *sniffles and weakly smiles* Thank you, Shige-nii…

Yui: *nods* I would do anything in my power to help Kishinuma-kun escape. He might not have the best grades, but he tries very hard, and he's an incredible student.

Yuka: I would help Kishinuma-onii-chan as best as I could!

Seiko: Heck with it, if I could, I'd FORCE him back into our world! Nobody deserves to just be stuck here!

Ayumi: I agree with the others. Kishinuma-kun might be a little brash at times, but he's still a member of class 2-9, as well as a good friend. I'd be a horrible class rep if I didn't at least try to help him!

Yoshiki: Everyone… *embarrassed*

**What would you do if Yuka becomes the new Sachiko?**

Satoshi: We… We couldn't just leave her…

Yuka: Onii-chan, if I was the new Sachiko, then… I wouldn't want you to risk your life trying to bring me back. I'd try to kill you… And I would hate myself forever if I hurt you!

Yoshiki: It might be impossible to bring her back at that point… I mean, you have to be dead or something to be the Sachiko (I think, using both the original Sachiko and Yuki Kanno as examples)…

Satoshi: *grimaces* I don't… I don't care! We'd still find some way to bring Yuka back to her senses… But… If we couldn't… And if she was dead, we would need to at least end her suffering and have her pass on in peace…

Yuka: Onii-chan…

**What would you do if Seiko goes all serious and starts killing everyone?**

Seiko: I… *looks away* I wouldn't want to live with myself if I killed anyone… Especially Naomi, Mochida-kun, or any of the others…

Naomi: Seiko, you're strong… That wouldn't happen.

Seiko: But if it did… Well, I'd want you to do it. *determined* I'd want you to stop me in any way possible.

Naomi: Seiko, I couldn't…!

Seiko: *grins* C'mon, you still owe me a solid for making Mochida-kun fall on top of you!

Naomi: *blushes* But I didn't ask for you to do that! That was just manipulative!

Seiko: *evil smile* Hehehe… Operation "Mrs. Naomi Mochida", step one accomplished.

Naomi: S-SEIKO! *blushing dark red*

**Yoshiki: what would you do if Miki becomes a new prey in Heavenly Host?**

Yoshiki: *grits teeth and looks away* God… I couldn't bear to see her there. She's the only person in my family that I like (though I wouldn't want to see the 'rents to get injured, either, even though they drive me up the wall).

**I think Yoshiki would protect anyone he could, even if it was someone like his parents. He's pretty selfless. Anyways, next up is ****theskymilotic****!**

**Seiko: how badly do you want that booty of Naomi's? And Seiko is my favorite in the game :D**

Seiko: *evil laugh* Badly. Very badly.

Naomi: Seiko… *poker face*

Seiko: And thank ya! I'm glad we can get along! *laughs*

**Naomi: Are you still clueless over Seiko's feelings?**

Naomi: *flat look* Trust me, I know. *look softens* I like Seiko, but I just don't 'go that way'. Though I don't mind if she acts perverted… It's kind of comforting that I can always rely on her to keep everyone's spirits up. *small smile*

**Ayumi: why are you so mean to Yoshiki?**

Ayumi: Again, I really don't mean to. He just acts really rude sometimes! *slight frown* But… I do admit I'm glad that I wasn't left all alone in the school (though I'd be a lot happier if I wound up with Mochida-kun).

**Kizami: why the hell did you punch Tohko in the face and cause her to lose her tooth?**

Kizami: I won't lie and say I did it for a reason that anyone will understand… *playing with tooth* The look of fear and shock… The pain of having one of her teeth ripped free of its firm tissue… *hums* But that's only a part of the reason. I don't know how to put the exhilaration into words… The look of broken trust, the feel of it, the sheer terror flickering in the eyes of a living soul… Heh… Heheh… *breaks down into hysterical giggling*

**Monet: how are there no Internet memes of you, there's practically memes of every other cat so why not you?**

Monet: Mrrrow mrr. (Translation: Well, I was never shown in the game, though I did make an appearance in the Blood Covered manga, on an illustration for one of the chapters.)

**Another mystery of the series: what happened to Monet after all the kids returned? I mean, I know she'd probably have a different home or owner or something, but…**

**And finally we have ****Lexy02****'s questions****!**

**Seiko: why is Naomi so great?**

Seiko: Well, she _is_ a really great friend! *laughs* She's always so kind and patient, and sometimes after school we go and make cookies for both our families. *smile turns slightly sad* And she was the only one who understood what I was going through when my mother abandoned dad, the other kids, and me. She knew what it was like to only have one parent, and she was always willing to help me out with the kids. And for that, I can't thank Naomi enough.

**Naomi: Do you like Satoshi or Seiko more?**

Naomi: I can't say I like one more than the other… But Seiko is my best friend ever, and Satoshi is… *faint blush* Well, he's kind of cute, I suppose… And he's very kind, even though he's kind of a scaredy-cat sometimes…

**Ayumi: If Yoshiki was dying would you leave him (because he told you to) or comfort him for his last moments?**

Ayumi: Well… I wouldn't just want him to be all alone. *frowns* I mean, he's kept me company this whole time, and he'd probably do the same for me… I'd try and ease him in his last moments. It would be unspeakably cruel just to leave anyone all alone to suffer God-only-knows what in that place… The ghosts might hurt him even more if he was alone, too… *shudders at thought of ghost children but looks determined*

Yoshiki: *looks away and flushes slightly while absentmindedly messing with hair* Th..thanks, Shinozaki…

Ayumi: But you'd better not die, Kishinuma-kun! Consider that an order from your class rep!

Yoshiki: *blinks in surprise before grinning* Me, die? You've gotta be kidding, Shinozaki.

**Yoshiki: what is so great about Ayumi?**

Yoshiki: H-huh? I.. I mean… Well… She's pretty kind, and when she's determined to do something, it almost always gets done. She's stubborn, but she's also such a good student that she became class rep right off the bat. And… Once, I was forced to go to parent-teacher conferences but my parents didn't show up, so she got super pissed and threatened to sort my parents out. *slight smirk*Besides, I wouldn't have stayed in school and become friends with the others if it hadn't been for her, though I think that was a well-known fact. Also… She helped me quit smoking. That's just a small list of reasons.

**Satoshi: Do you like Ayumi?**

Satoshi: Huh? Yeah, she's a really great friend (though her ghost stories are really scary…), and she's always been a great class representative. *clueless*

* * *

**Thank you for sending in your questions! It was a great turnout for the very first chapter, and I found myself rather surprised. I'm super excited for the next one! **

**Please review and give feedback along with the questions... It'll definitely help me decide if I should change anything for upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time,**

_**~Dfire**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, and welcome to the next chapter of OFA (the abbreviation for this fanfic)!**

**Apologies for the late update, but things have been a bit… Hectic. And then I got depressed and unmotivated to write.**

**BUT I'm back now… With some more Corpse Party Q-and-A of doom ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Corpse Party, the world would explode. Therefore, I do not own it or any of its fangames or spinoffs or anime, or… Anything else of that nature besides this fanfiction, really.**

* * *

**First up is ****Ziggy05****!**

**Morishige: How did you feel when you found out that one of the corpses you'd taken a picture of was Mayu?**

Morishige: I… don't know how to explain. It was like the world was collapsing around me, and without Mayu… And the thought that I had DESECRATED her body… *shaking*

**Kizami: ... Why the hell would you just randomly kill your friends?**

Kizami: Well, it wouldn't matter if they were killed by the school or myself, now would it? It could even be considered an act of mercy, since there are plenty of worse ways to die in Heavenly Host…

**Kizami: Can I be your little sister?**

Kizami: Of course… If you'll be a good little sister and not run away, like Yuka…

**Ayumi: Why do you like Mochida so much?**

Ayumi: Well… I mean, he's a really great friend. He never lets anyone down if he can help it, and he's smart, and kind… He might be a bit of a coward when it comes to horror stories, but it's kind of cute the way he reacts… *smiles*

**Ayumi: ... You do realize that you and Sachiko have the same last name right? So you're pretty much related?**

Ayumi: Under normal circumstances, that could be a coincidence. After all, my family isn't the only one in Japan with the name Shinozaki. Although yeah, I've… actually heard things lately that kind of prove that I'm related to her…

**Seiko: How do you feel knowing Naomi doesn't like you in the same way you like her?**

Seiko: Um… Well, I do feel a little frustrated at times, but I know she'll be happy with Mochida-kun. And I know for sure that he'll treat her right, so it's all good!

* * *

**Next is ****Lexy02****!**

**Seiko: Why are u so awesome :D**

Seiko: Ehehe… 'Cause you think I am! Thanks!

**Naomi: Why don't you like Seiko in that way I mean she's really awesome**

Naomi: You're right, Seiko _is _really awesome, but… She's just my best friend in my eyes. Just because she's awesome doesn't mean I can just switch my sexual orientation, or who I have a crush on, y'know…? Sorry, Seiko…

Seiko: Nah, Naomi, it's fiiiiiine! As long as we can be friends forever, I'm cool with it!

Naomi: *smiles* Friends forever, Seiko. I promise.

**Yoshiki: Would you kiss Mayu if she asked you to?**

Yoshiki: *face goes red* U-uh… No! I mean, unless I absolutely had to, but…

Morishige: *staring at Yoshiki with evil "you had better not touch my Mayu" look*

**Satoshi: What's Naomi's best quality?**

Satoshi: Um... Well, I think she's a great leader. She often keeps a level head and.. Well, she can get a little irritated and snappish at times, but she's got a good heart.

**Mayu: Why do you wear those balls in your hair?**

Mayu: Well, it's really a hair tie with two pink beads… Shige-nii bought it for me on my birthday a long time ago because he said he thought it would look good on me, y'know? *smiles* Shige-nii is so caring. Even though he can act a bit standoffish at first, he's really a sweetie when you get to know him!

**Ayumi: Who is the best person in this classroom to you?**

Ayumi: Well… Personally, probably Yui-sensei because she's like a best friend to me. Or if you meant a student, then… Probably Mochida-kun. *blushes faintly*

* * *

***sigh* What I wouldn't give for Ayumi to be under the mistletoe with Yoshiki… Next up is ****Mxthomas****!**

**Nana- If you actually had a weapon and you were attacked by a possessed Mayu would you kill her?**

Nana: I-I… I don't think I could kill Suzumoto-san… Even if she was coming at me, I just couldn't…

**Yoshiki-If you had to choose in-between Miki and Ayumi who would you save?**

Yoshiki: Ggh… I don't… I don't know… *winces* Both of them… They're just really important to my life, you know?

**Yui: Who do you think is better; Yoshiki, Morishige, or Satoshi?**

Yui: Well… I don't pick favorites! I love them all as my own incredible students. *smiles* I'm so lucky to have all of them in the same class.

* * *

**Next up is ****GamerGuyMorris****!**

**Naomi, would you go out with Satoshi if he asked?**

Naomi: U-um… *blushes* If he asked… Then I guess so…? Yeah… Yeah, I think I would…

* * *

**D'awww, Naomi… **

**Next up is ****SatoshiXNaomi4EV****!**

**Satoshi, would you play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Naomi if you had a choice?**

Satoshi: *face goes red* U-uh…I-I… Maybe…? Y-yes…?

* * *

**Well, I now know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is due to my asking my friend after I saw the review… Hm. Intriguing. Next up is ****Rockdude11****!**

**Seiko, if you managed to escape Naomi before she killed you, would you still trust her? I haven't played Book of Shadows, so I don't know.**

Seiko: I'm… I'm not really sure. *uncertain* It kind of depends on if I knew she was possessed or not… I mean, probably not at first because I'd be too scared to think, and I might be really wary afterwards… But I think I would still trust her. It was never her fault in the first place.

* * *

**Actually, I've never played Book of Shadows either, or watched a playthrough quite yet… Although I did happen to see a fangame where Seiko and Naomi were stuck in an eternal loop of the first chapter of Book of Shadows, and… Ugh. That fangame is so sad. Anyways, the final reviewer for today is ****WhenLolzCry05****!**

**Miki: your brother is stuck in a haunted school where cray-cray ghosts kill everyone for fun. What would you do?**

Miki: I don't know… That's really horrible. *shudders* I just hope that those kind of things can never happen in real life and hurt my brother, even if Mom and Dad dislike him…

**Yuka: how exactly did you meet Yoshiki?**

Yuka: Well, I met him when I took onii-chan's umbrella to him at school. That was my first time meeting all of onii-chan's friends!

**Satoshi: ever saw hentai?**

Satoshi: No, and I really don't want to…

**Naomi: you and dat big bosom of yerz.**

Naomi: *blushes* Y-you don't have to bring that up…

Seiko: Mmmm, Naomi, I agree with the reviewer on that one. *grins*

Naomi: Oh geez, Seiko…

**Seiko: You are so cray-cray. I love ya, friend.**

Seiko: Aw, thanks! I love ya too! *laughs*

**Ayumi: excuse me, friend. Why are you so underdeveloped? :P**

Ayumi: Huh? I'm not really sure what you mean by underdeveloped, but- Oh wait a second, if you're talking about my chest… *glares*

**Morishige: Natsu Dragneel, is that you?**

Morishige: Hm? *confused*

**Mayu: cute. Cute. CUte. CUTe. CUTE.**

Mayu: *looks down at ground and blushes* Th-thank you…

**Yui Sensei: where did you get Monet?**

Yui: Oh, I found Monet at the animal shelter as a little kitten. Poor sweetie lost her mother at a young age, so I took her home and bottle-fed her for a few weeks. *sad smile*

**Naho: I know your secret. *stares***

Naho: Not all of them. *eyes narrow slightly nonetheless*

**Kizami: I don't not like you.**

Kizami: Nice double negative. *shrugs*

**Yoshiki: Don't judge a person by their socks.**

Yoshiki: Uh… What?

* * *

**And that is all for now, everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing, all of you! *big hugs for all***

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEER *teleports away using a red pentagram***

**-_Dfire_**


End file.
